Padme joins Dooku
by ijedi
Summary: Based upon a deleted scene in Episode 2. Padme and Anakin with her join Sepps. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Padme with Anakin join Separatists in Episode 2**

Main character: Anakin Skywalker

Major Characters: Padme, Ahsoka, Ventress, Dooku, Grievous, Obi Wan, Yoda

Chapter 1 Padme joins Dooku

Anakin and Padme got caught and brought to Count Dooku. Anakin was now surprised that the former Jedi would join the Separatists. The young Jedi was prepared for everything. He knew that they were about to be killed soon and he hoped that it happened quickly.

"Count Dooku, I knew that it was you behind the Separatists"

"Yes, although I still wonder why Gunray is so mad at you for spoiling his plans. Everything went as my Master wanted."

"Your Master?"

"Yes, I am but a Sith Apprentice. My Master, Lord Sidious controls the Senate."

"What? Jedi Would have known about that"

"Young Skywalker, the Dark Side clouds their judgment. They are but the fools."

"You were a Jedi once Count, what made you change your loyalties?"

"Jedi and Republic are wrong. The Senate has a lot of corruption."

"Isn't' Trade Federation corrupt too?"

"They know their place when I command them. Now, I would like to give you an offer to join Separatists cause."

"Why do you think I would? I am loyal to Republic!"

"Because if you will not, I will have to use stronger methods. You see, Lord Sidious thinks that you should be a part of the Separatists' Alliance. And it would be a pity to see Naboo become invaded again and this time totally obliterating its population to extinction. I will show you, Senator Amidala, that Republic is wrong!"

Padme thought. If she did not join Dooku, her home planet would get destroyed and it would be her fault. If Naboo did join, she would get many enemies, especially the Chancellor. Both ways had bad consequences but Padme decided to chose the lesser of the two evils.

"I will join your cause, Count. But I demand that Master Kenobi was allowed to go away."

"You made a wise choice, young Senator. I will let Master Kenobi go. Skywalker, what about you? Are you going with Master Kenobi?"

"I am a Jedi and I really do not like this situation. If it were up to me, I would strike you down. But I was assigned to protect the Senator and I will not leave her alone. I must stay even if I do not like this idea."

"I wish in future you will see that I was right. Now, excuse me, I need to let Kenobi go as well as contact my Master. And, Senator, if I see that you are liar, you can say good-bye to your planet. O, and this is for you Skywalker."

Dooku threw him a new lightsaber, since Anakin broke his last one. After that Dooku left. Padme sat in a chair wondering if she chose a right thing.

"Don't worry honey, everything will be alright."

The two looked at each other.

"Padme I love you!"

"Anakin, we cannot be together"

"Angel, I am not a Jedi anymore and I don't need to follow their archaic code"

They kissed. A droid soon arrived and showed them their quarters. In Dooku's room, the Count contacted Darth Sidious.

"What is the matter, Lord Tyrannus?"

"The boy has joined us. Even though he did not do so voluntarily, he will be of good use to us. And perhaps he will decided to be a real Sith later."

"Good, my apprentice. Prepare for a big battle, a big army is arriving and you should retreat. But kill as many Jedi as you can."

Later Count Dooku called the Separatists Council and made an announcement.

"A former Republic Senator decided to join our cause. Now, Naboo system is with us."

"You!" Nute Gunray was unhappy and very angry. He wanted to kill Padme but Dooku stopped him.

"Also, I would like to put Anakin Skywalker as a Supreme General of the Droid Army. Skywalker, your advisor and partner would arrive shortly. Now, we need to prepare for a battle, the Republic is going to attack us."


	2. Battle of Geonosis

Chapter 2 Battle of Geonosis

"General, the enemy ships are approaching!"

That was the first thing Anakin heard from a commander droid. "That's got to be a joke; the Force really does not like me. I am a Jedi and Republic member. I am not a Separatist. Now, I need to be the droid General and fight Jedi or Padme is dead". Anakin saw incoming ships.

The droids assembled and prepared for the fight. Anakin saw a cloaked figure approach him.

"General Skywalker, I am your partner Commander Ventress. Common little Jedi, let's show what we can do to those Republic troopers and after that I might spend some private time with you."

"No thanks Ventress. I am not available."

"If you ever change your mind. Now, let's destroy those Jedi!"

Soon the troopers started advancing and the droids attacked the clones. The battle of Geonosis has started. Many Jedi were present there and two armies collided. Shooting were everywhere and many Jedi, droids and clones dropping on the ground destroyed or killed. Anakin saw that Mace Windu jumped and was running to behead Jango Fett, who soon fell on the ground. After that Mace jumped to the balcony where Dooku was standing.

"Your war is over!"

Mace was ready to fight with Dooku. However, Anakin run, jumped to the balcony and Force pushed Mace from the balcony. Mace landed on the ground looking upset on what Skywalker did. Anakin jumped down but the two were separated by a large number of droids.

Skywalker looked around and saw Obi Wan. His Master looked at him and it was obvious that he was disappointed too.

"Anakin, what happened? Why did you abandon Republic?"

"I did not. Padme joined the Sepps, I was assigned to protect her, and so I cannot leave."

"I am disappointed with you Anakin."

Anakin heard from Dooku to fight Kenobi and Anakin attacked his former Master. The two Jedi fought. Obi Wan was not very happy. Obi Wan saw that Anakin was fighting little stronger than usual and that he was determined to win. He also sensed fear and some anger in Anakin and started thinking of worse. "He could not turn to the dark side".

Anakin fought with his aggressive form V and soon tried to Force push his former mentor. However, Obi Wan was trying to do the same thing. The two men were force pushed in two different directions. Anakin stood first and started walking slowly towards Obi Wan. However, a youngling jumped from the crowd crying "Master!"

The youngling was a Padawan as Anakin understood. She was a young Togruta girl with a green lightsaber and she had an unorthodox Shien style.

"Go away from my Master!"

She fought against Anakin and did a good job. Anakin was clearly better but the girl fought not bad either. Anakin defeated her but did not want to do anything to her. After all, she was a Jedi and Anakin was a Jedi. Anakin saw Ventress knocking out the girl and she lost consciousness. Obi Wan escaped as all Jedi were retreating. Anakin took charge of a group of droids and kept charging towards the Republic Army. Some Jedi thought that Anakin was a Sith or Dark Jedi and attacked him. They were in no league with Anakin. He defeated them all quickly although he did not want to kill them since he was a Jedi.

"Look, Jedi. Kill them-said Commander battle droid."

The droids shot all Jedi whom Anakin destroyed. Anakin was not happy but he could not do anything. After a while Republic made a counter attack and Separatist forces started backing off. Anakin heard retreat and he started leading his forces to escape ships.

"Ventress, grab the girl and let's run."

"As you wish my lord"

Ventress grabbed the young Jedi girl and the two run towards a ship. Most droid ships managed to retreat and they met at Naboo, at new Separatist planet.

"I understand that you showed to us today how loyal you are to Separatists, General. You will be a great Sith someday."

Anakin was saw to hear that since he was not a Sith nor a Dark Side user. However, because of him, some Jedi were killed. Anakin walked towards the chamber, where the prisoner was held.

"What is your name, young one?"

"My name is Ahsoka. I am an apprentice to Master Kenobi."

"Since when my Master has an apprentice when I did not finish my training?"

"OMF, you are Anakin Skywalker!"

"Indeed I am. I am a Jedi and I am only here to protect Padme since she joined Separatists."

"You know, it is funny that Master Yoda said to me that you would be my Master one day. However, it turned to be Master Kenobi. But do not worry, my execution will held place tomorrow and I will not see the horrors of this place."

Anakin heard a shot. He run towards Padme's room and saw her with a serious wound and Nute Gunray standing nearby. Anakin jumped and with one move cut Gunray's head off. He then called the medidroids, who took Padme. Anakin was extremely angry. He was told that Padme will not die but needed to spend a lot of time in the hospital. Count Dooku was happy; he like that Skywalker was slowly turning to his side.

Anakin returned to Ahsoka's cell and asked her if she would join him

"If you become my apprentice, you will not die."

"I will not join Sepps but I will be your apprentice."

Anakin activated his lightsaber, cut her Padawan's braids, and then made her new ones. The two exited the prison cell and a horror thing occurred. Anakin wished that an army of droids rather than this attacked him. Assajj Ventress jumped towards him, hugged and kissed Anakin. General Force pushed her and screamed:

"Ventress! No!"

"Why my lord? It is clear that we like each other!"

"I am engaged to Padme and I do not feel anything toward you. So, Commanders-he told the girls-prepare for our next mission."

**Interesting idea- Ventress likes Anakin and Anakin is with Padme. The trio of 2 Jedi and a Dark Jedi as a team!**


	3. Christophsis

Chapter 3

A month has passed after the Battle of Geonosis. Anakin and his two partners were helping significantly for Separatists' goal of winning against the Republic. Anakin quickly became the hero of many Separatist senators and people as he had courage and he always secured a victory after victory for the Separatists.

Anakin was a General and he would normally prefer to fight by himself, he saw that he was a good commander. His second in command, Commander Ventress was helpful as well although at times her violent tendencies scared him. And his new Padawan Ahsoka Tano was given the rank of Captain. Anakin was the main General of Separatists.

After another brilliant victory, the trio assembled as Padme arrived to provide them with new information. "We gathered intelligence that Christophsis is a neutral system where Jedi tried to make a republic outpost. We need to destroy their army and capture the planet."

"Alright, this mission seems tricky. I see that there are quite a number of republic ships in this mission, from which I deduce that we have to deal with two Jedi Generals. I hope you girls are ready"

"Of course General Skywalker. This mission should not be hard. We will have a clear number advantage"

"Good. Get to the ships. We will be first trying to reach the blockade, as the Jedi will be there first. Then we need to destroy their resistance. "

The group went to their flagship and it went to the hyperspace. After a short trip, the armada arrived to the orbit of the planet. A group of Republic ships was already gathered there. Anakin, Assajj and Ahsoka went to their personal ships and flew from the hangar. They were followed by vulture droids. The ships were met by a resistance from Republic ships. The battle in space has started.

Anakin flew in his ship and dodged republic fighter, which followed him. He spinned and two Republic fighters crashed into a Republic Cruiser. As the battle progressed, both sides were losing many ships.

Anakin had a number of ideas. He thought of that idea earlier and flew towards one of the main Republic's ships. He put on his helmet and opened his star fighter. He put it on the remote control and climbed out of it. Then, he jumped on a nearby vulture droid and his boots magnetized themselves to the droid, Then, Skywalker sent the ship towards the Republic Cruiser's bridge. Some of the battle droids saw that and repeated the maneuver. After the bridge was destroyed, the ship started exploding in many parts and soon it was destroyed.

Then Anakin decided to make another tactic to destroy republic fighters. He told the droid to fly at republic's star fighters and started deflecting their fire with his lightsaber. Upon reaching the fighters, he cut them with his weapon. Anakin continued the tactic and destroyed quite a number of ships.

The battle continued and soon the majority of the Republic's fighters were destroyed. Three Cruisers suffered that fate as well. Republic's navy finally surrendered and the droid army started the invasion of Christophsis.

The ships started descending into the atmosphere. A good number of them got shot but Anakin's ship was only mildly hit. It soon landed and a good amount of droids got out before the ship got blown up. Anakin then looked where his companions landed and proceeded towards their ship. After a long run he met with Ahsoka and Assajj.

"How was the landing?" he asked them

"It was not bad. We have been in worse," replied Ahsoka

The group moved on the battlefield, looking around if there were any Jedi there while the droids and clones fought. After a while they sat in a quite place to take rest for a couple minutes.

Suddenly Anakin heard a shot and saw that Ahsoka got hit in the leg. He looked at the place where the shot came from. He then jumped to the place and cut the clone's gun. There, he saw a clone with blue markings and by the looks of him, he saw an officer.

"Who are you?" asked Anakin

"Name's Rex and I don't talk to Separatist scum!" Anakin got angry and the clone started choking. Then he took the clone with him and brought him to Ahsoka.

"This is the clone who shot you." The young Togruta was angry and before clone could defend himself, a green lightsaber went through his heart. After that she dropped her weapon and fell on the ground. Anakin and Assajj hugged her.

"We need to go. Can you walk Ahsoka?"

"Yes, I am fine" They got ready to move but they were stopped- they saw three Jedi standing close by with three ignited lightsabers, two green and one blue.

"Anakin, I so disappointed in you"

"I don't want to fight you, Master"

"Then don't. We will save Padme and Naboo"

"No you wont. And besides if I stay as a Jedi, I wont be able to be with Padme. I married her"

"Anakin"

"Don't. I love her. You wont stop me and I will fight for Separatists."

"Then I will do what I must"

Anakin and his partners ignited their lightsabers and three lightsaber duels started. Ahsoka started fighting a Mirilian Padawan who looked only a couple years older than her.

"Why are you with Anakin? He is evil"

"My Master is not evil and neither am I. And besides, I am not a Sith. I don't use the dark side to help me"

"Then return to the Jedi"

"No, I will stay at my Master's side" The two Padawans continued their fight.

Ventress was not as nice to her opponent as Ahsoka and at one point she started gaining the upper hand. Anakin and Obi Wan fought equally well but Obi Wan could sense that his former apprentice was not fighting to his full potential as he still cared about Obi Wan.

The Mirilian Jedi Master and Ventress fought and at one point Ventress cut Luminara's hand with one of her lightsaber. Then, with her other lightsaber she stabbed the Jedi in the heart.

Luminara could sense that she was dying. Barriss, her Padawan could sense it too and she jumped at Ventress but was easily thrown away by Ventress. By that point all lightsaber combatants could see that the Republic's army had lost and that the clones were rounded up.

"Obi Wan, surrender and I spare your life. You could take your army and retreat. You also could give Luminara a proper funeral and bring the Mirilian girl with you to the Temple. Will you save her live as well as of the remaining clones?"

Obi Wan thought but then he knew he did not have a choice and agreed to Anakin's terms. Skywalker saw how his former Master took two Jedi and the remaining clone troops with him. After that he contacted Dooku.

"The planet has been captured"

A/N:

I though it would be interesting to make Ventress still be a Dark Side user, Ahsoka be a Light Side user as she was a Jedi for a long time and Anakin use both- sort of like in Mortis Trilogy- Father, Son and Daughter; although the trio are loyal to each other in this story.

Should I bring Grievous in the picture?


End file.
